Crash Course
by PhoenixOwnsTheNight
Summary: 1994's SPEED seen through the eyes of Jack's neice, Isabel. Lots of drama with Jack and his family, Annie, and of course, Howard Payne.
1. The Life Of Isabel Shanely

----

**Rating:**PG-13, maybe some R-ish language.

**Summary:** 1994's _Speed_ seen through the eyes of Jack's niece, Isabel. Lots of Jack/Annie action and Jack before and after the bus. Depending on how well this story goes, may get into _Speed 2_ as well. Please read/review!

**Cast:  
**Isabel Shanely .... _Alexis Dziena_  
Melissa Traven Shanely .... _Rachel Weisz_  
Alex Shanely .... _Jimmy Bennett  
_Declan Shanely ...._ Russell Crowe  
_  
----

Isabel Shanely, a tiny, brunette teenager of sixteen, made her way into the crowded lunch line with a frustrated huff. The day had been long and very uneventful, which pretty much described every day for her at Oxnard High. Last night hadn't exactly been a picnic either. Yet another innocent conversation with her mother turned into a screaming match, ending with her slamming a bedroom door and not coming out until morning. It took twenty minutes of awkwardness for Uncle Jack to break the ice at breakfast.

"So... this is what happens when women are pissed at each other." Jack said, more a statement than a question. He smiled and gave his nine year old nephew a side glance. Adam successfully tried to keep himself from laughing, but it didn't last long. They were both howling up a storm in a matter of seconds. By the time the chatter and high fives ceased, both Isabel and Melissa were staring daggers at them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You should really do the staring match thing for a living, Mel. You too, Izzy Bear. You'd make a killing." Jack ducked before the pancake in Mel's hand hit his face. And then they suddenly forgot what the fight had been about in the first place.

That was one of the really great things about having Uncle Jack live with them. He was like a permanent buffer, and always knew when to crack a joke, and when to be serious. At first it was only a temporary thing.

You see, Declan Shanely used to be the one who filled Jack's current role. He was a devoted husband and father, and also one of Jack's closest friends. Declan was even crazier than him when it came to his work at one time. He worked as a police officer in the narcotics division, and in Los Angeles, that was another word for 'constant danger'. He was living on his own, rarely sleeping in his own bed, working non-stop, on call 24/7. He and Harry knew each other from the academy and had stayed in touch since graduation. One night at a get together at a local bar, Jack and Declan were introduced. They found that they had a lot in common, both in personality and work ethic (only difference was Jack wasn't Irish), and before they know it the three of them were having drinks together every week. Harry got a girlfriend (God knows how) and Jack was browsing the field, but Declan never seemed to be interested in any of the women they would set him up with. But a barbecue at Harry's changed all of that. He met Jack's sister Melissa, who was only three years younger, and the rest was as they say, history.

They were inseparable after that, and the funny thing was, Jack didn't mind. He liked Declan and was glad his sister had finally found someone worthy of all the love he knew she had to offer. Men came and went in her life, but Declan was different. Sure, they fought. They fought a lot. Mostly about his job, and how dangerous it was, and how she didn't want to wake up one morning and get a phone call from Jack or Harry telling her he was dead. Scenarios from gunshot wounds to car crashes raced through her mind on a daily basis. All he had to do was flash that smile of his and put his arms around her and say, "That's what bullet proof vests are for, baby", or "Police cars have airbags too. Everyone else on the road's at much at risk as I am." Then, she would smile back and nod her head. But it only helped a little. There was always lingering doubt in the back of her mind.

Two years later, they got married. Jack and Harry were both his best men. Mostly because he didn't want to choose between them, and though there was constant complaining and talk from people who were invested in their wedding, he didn't care how it looked. He thought of them as his brothers, and wanted it that way. "But technically, Deco, he'll become your brother. You see? So, I don't see why..." Harry complained one day.

Declan held up a hand, adjusting the tie on his tuxedo. "Harry, enough. It's our wedding, and Mel doesn't have a problem with it. You're doing it. And yeah, you have to make a speech too, in front of everyone, at a microphone, standing up."

Harry slumped down in his chair, nervousness washing over him. Declan and Jack exchanged glances. Oh, how Harry hated any form of public speaking. He struggled with the knot in his tie and threw it on the floor in exasperation. "You're assholes, the both of you. I know what's going on here. Just know that I'm doing this for Mel. That's it. When you have a kid, you'll make me the godfather. That'll make up for it."

"Deal." Declan chuckled. "He or she will be lucky to have you."

Less than six months after the wedding, Mel was pregnant with her first child. A daughter they would call Isabel. She was adored from the moment she was born by everyone, and the same went for Adam six years later. They were a family. They were happy. Until the phone call Mel dreaded finally came. Declan was following a suspect in a police cruiser with his partner, lost control of the car, and crashed into a telephone pole. He was killed instantly. Mel was devastated, wouldn't get out of bed for weeks. Isabel took on all the responsibilities where Adam was concerned until she came out of it three weeks after the funeral. Jack was in denial. He was convinced that the crash was premeditated. The report was just too cut and dry, too perfect. Though, he knew in his soul it was merely an accident. Declan was doing his job and it got him killed, something that was a reality for him as well. Harry and Mac eventually convinced him to give up the crusade, and accept the fact that their friend was gone.

The week Mel got back in the swing of things, as in starting to get out of bed before dawn, brushing her teeth, getting the kids up, the threatening phone calls started. Most of them were from people Declan had put in prison. They frightened her, and she actually started looking over her shoulder when she brought in groceries, but kept it to herself. The last thing she needed were either of her kids finding out, or God forbid Jack. Then one night when she attended a PTA meeting at the school, there was a call while Jack was babysitting. When she came through the front door, he was sitting in the den, arms crossed over his chest. There was no talking him out of it. He was moving in. His boat was sinking anyway. That's right. He lived on a boat that was literally sinking more and more by the day. Jack always said it was because he liked to live cheap and simply. What was more simple than only having to worry about meals? So, it worked out for everyone. Even when the phone calls stopped a month after Mel converted the garage into a bedroom, he still stayed.

Isabel pushed the memories of her family drama out of her mind long enough to notice her friend Kim waiting in the lunch line a few feet ahead. She brightened a bit, pretending to be a little happier than she really was. That was the only way to stop someone like Kim from begging her to know what was wrong. "Hey." She smiled, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Kim whipped around with a grin. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess who called me this weekend."

"Who?" Isabel questioned, even though she knew the answer. Kim only got excited when it came to boys. Isabel didn't see the point, really. The ones their age were so immature. Anyone who went out with one of them should be paid for babysitting at the end of the night.

"Jake!" Kim squealed happily, bouncing up and down.

Isabel tried her best to keep the reassuring smile plastered on her lips. In reality, there was nothing special about Kim and Jake getting back together, if they ever were really together in the first place. "Wow, that's, really great. I thought you guys broke up like what... two weeks ago?"

"I know, so did I, but he said he missed me! Isn't that like the most amazing thing ever?" Kim beamed, smothering her friend with a giant hug.

Isabel nodded, trying not to stop breathing. "Uh huh. Definitely."

"Look who it is... Hey Iz, how's it going?" A voice cooed from behind her. Isabel cringed at that voice on a weekly basis. It was a constant source of irritation for her. She craned her neck behind her, after glancing at Kim's face, who had already begun removing herself from the conversation that was about to take place. She learned over time that staying out of it was the only option when it came to Zach. The number of uncharming, disgusting jocks such as himself that came onto her was baffling. Really, who were they kidding? Certainly not her. Hopefully they weren't the only types of guys who would ever be attracted to her. Though with her luck, it was a distinct probability.

Isabel scowled at the blonde mop of hair before her, hoping he would go away if she was mean enough. That was the easy part. "It was going fine until you decided to come over and interrupt our conversation." She nodded to his usual lunch table, completely crowded with other jocks. "If you're lost, I can point you in the right direction. Your entourage awaits."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Zach smiled, setting a tray in front of him. "I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go camping with us on the beach this weekend. Should be fun."

Isabel couldn't help but laugh. "By 'us' you mean, you and me? Or...?" She held a hand up before Zack could answer. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark as to how this weekend will turn out. We show up together, then by dark everyone else who only decided to come for the free beer make a break for it, leaving the two of us alone to fend for ourselves for two whole nights. Am I getting warmer?"

"Well, now that you mention it, if you wanted it could be just us." He replied, wrapping both arms around her waist, and touching the small of her back with his hand. "Sounds like a plan to me." Then it started to linger over her ass. "What do you say?"

----

"I can't believe this. I was practically sexually assaulted by that idiot, and I get sent to the principal's office?!" Isabel protested.

The receptionist at the front desk popped her gum, not even looking up from her paperwork. "Mrs. Stein will be with you shortly, Isabel. Take a seat. When you go in there, you can tell her all about it."

Isabel rolled her eyes, plopping down in a chair. This was unbelievable. Yes, she kicked him in the balls. Yes, he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Yes, it probably hurt like hell. But that doesn't mean he didn't deserve what he got. She was sure everyone in the cafeteria line would conveniently forget what had occured beforehand. "My life sucks so hard right now." She mumbled, palm resting on her chin.

A few minutes later the principal came out of her office. Isabel was already standing with her mouth open to start the debating, but stopped when she noticed the strange expression on the woman's face. "Do you... want me to wait?" Isabel asked, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Isabel, your mother will be outside for you in ten minutes."

Oh, no. She was sending her home. A smile played on the corners of her small mouth. Maybe she'd get lucky and be suspended for a few days.

"It has nothing to do with what happened." Mrs. Stein explained carefully. "There's been an accident."

----


	2. My Uncle The Danger Junkie

SO sorry about the lack of updates. I've gotten a few new ideas for this story, and have even come up with a Speed 2 plot where Jack, as well as Izzie, are incorporated into it. Should be fun. Will finish this up. Promise ;) Read/Review please!  
--

_italics_ = flashbacks

--

Well, it was official. Her Uncle Jack was the craziest, danger junkie idiot on the planet. He saved an elevator full of people from falling to their deaths and then shot Harry in the leg, before he could be taken hostage by some nut job, bomber guy. It was like something out of an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie! Was it crazy? Yes. Dangerous? Definitely. Fucking cool? Absolutely!

Izzie quickly made her way down the hallway of the hospital, carrying the pitcher of ice chips. As promised. She couldn't wait to learn the details of both rescues.

An irritated voice came from the reception area. "I don't care what he says. If he kicks, screams, curses at every nurse you've got in this place. I want him here overnight. Comprede?" The mousy receptionist behind the desk nodded, not attempting to argue with the Police Captain. Mac was rarely questioned by anyone.

"Do me a favor and make sure he stays put tonight, Iz?"

"Pretty sure Mom's already on the case." Isabel smirked, jumping up to give Mac a hug. "You should go home and get some rest. Lots of excitement for one day."

Mac sighed heavily. "You have no idea."

And sure enough, her Mother was giving Jack an ear full. "I mean, are you insane?! You just jump down elevator shafts with no backup and shoot people in the leg for no reason? Are you kidding me, Jack?!"

"How long?" Isabel asked, setting the pitcher on Harry's bed tray. He was rolled in almost an hour ago after his cast was put on.

Harry smiled. "Since you left. Ain't it grand? Poetic justice." He glanced inside the pitcher and made a face. "This is all they gave you? I'm dying and this is what they give me. Great."

Jack chuckled under his breath, deciding to chime in. "You're not dyin', Harry. You've just got a bum leg." Maybe that would change the subject. But no. Mel wasn't letting up on him for a second. Isabel rolled her eyes. Her Mother was so uptight. _Harry_ was the one who was hurt.

"Oh, and why is that, Jack, huh? Friend of mine. Let's analyze that for a minute." Harry responded and then mumbled, "Can't believe you shot me. You prick."

Mel's head snapped in his direction. "Language, Harry. Okay? Please?"

"Here, sis." Jack guided Mel's hand over his heart. "Still beating. I'm okay. Swear to God. Now will you calm the hell down before you give yourself a coronary?"

Isabel watched as Jack took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. Mel smiled down at him warmly and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Isabel knew that look. The only thing her Mom was thinking about right now was her Dad, and how she couldn't lose Jack too. It was always the same thing with her. A part of Isabel thought she really did need to back off, but another part understood the fear. Though she would never admit it, there were many times that she feared for her Uncle. Not that she wasn't interested in all the excitement of his job, but it worried her too.

"Okay. I have to go back to work. Do you guys need anything?" Mel asked. The guys shook their heads. "Good. Come on, baby. I'll drive you back to school."

Isabel turned on her back and lied across Harry's bed. "Easy kiddo. Watch the leg." Harry complained, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mom, it's almost three. What's the point? Can I stay with Uncle Jack and Uncle Harry. _PLEASE_?"

"Please, Mom?" Jack whined, fake pleading in his voice. "Tomorrow's Saturday. She can keep us company tonight. We've got cards and board games. She'll be fine."

Harry winced in pain, taking some of the pain meds on the bed side table. "What do you have to stay overnight for?"

"To keep Mac off my back. Why else?" Jack shrugged.

--

"Twice! Yes!" Isabel shouted excitedly, throwing her arms up. She'd beaten Harry for the second time in Monopoly and he wasn't happy. "Excuse me? Once! You cheated the first time, and don't tell me any different. Sneaky, small... brunette snake." Harry tossed his stack of paper money on the floor.

"I still can't believe you shot him." Isabel chuckled, eyeing Jack. He was flipping through random channels on tv.

Jack smiled a bit, loving the fact that he could playfully mess with Harry. "Had to. When in doubt, shoot the hostage."

"Bull shit." Harry scoffed. He took a long sip of his water. "Shoot the hostage. You are completely insane. You do realize that? Mac _and _Mel let you off easy." But Jack wasn't listening. He was focused on the tv screen. A news report on Howard Payne. "Well, what do you know. Scumbag didn't make it out."

"That's the scumbag from the elevator?" Isabel asked, eyes glued to the screen. The man's face was enough to send a chill down her spine.

Jack nodded at her question. "That's the scumbag."

Isabel started to play with the end of Harry's cast. She'd always wanted to see a real, live bullet hole. "Can I lift this up? Is it all blood and puss under there?"

Harry pushed her hands away. "What is wrong with your niece?"

"I'm bored! What's the big deal?"

Jack just laughed and threw a pillow at her. "I think you've shown enough violent tendencies today, huh, Iz? What went down with the kid in the lunch line?"

Great. Last thing she wanted to talk about. Isabel just shrugged her shoulders. Harry looked on, confused, actually interested. "What kid?"

"Apparently our girl here kicked some guy in the balls at school." Jack explained.

Ugh! Just thinking about Zach pissed her off all over again. Douche bag. "He was being a disgusting little shit!"

Jack pointed at her. "Watch that." He warned.

"Fine. A pervert. That better?" Isabel kindly corrected. "He had his hands all over me. It was gross. Like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Well, you give us a name and address maybe we can put him away." Harry joked, ruffling her hair. "Or, you know, just shoot him in the leg. Guarentee he'll never pull that crap again after that. Builds character when the person deserves it."

Jack layed his head back in exasperation. "How long are you gonna make me remember this?"

"Long as the two of us are still breathing. Fifty, sixty years or so."

--


	3. Ghosts and Yellow Dresses

--

Yellow was definitely not her color. Her Mom _knew_ that and _still _insisted on her wearing it to the ceremony. Because it "brings out your eyes" and "makes you look all grown up!". In actuality, the pale color of her skin against the yellow, peppered with small red flowers, made her look sickly. Like a porcelain doll. She hated the dress. Hated her Mom for making her wear it. Hated the way her hair was swept up like some eighteenth century princess. Hated the wobbly way she walked in the heels. Hated that she had to be up before noon on a Saturday. And hated the day in general.

And why did the damn ceremony have to be televised anyway? What a crock.

The heels were impossible. As soon as she was inside, there were coming off. That's it. Out of nowhere one of them had fallen off while they were crossing the street to the building. "Hold on." Isabel grumbled at Alex's back. She leaned down to retrieve the culprit shoe and before she knew it, someone had a strong hold on her jacket and was pulling her back. A car flew past her in half a second, honking crazily. "Yeah, good morning to you too! Jerk off!" She shouted at the driver, out of breath.

Jack released her jacket and lead her to the end of the crosswalk. "Watch where you're going."

"Wasn't my fault. The shoes have minds of their own. I didn't dress myself."

But he wasn't paying attention to her. His mind was somewhere else. All he said was, "You're too stubborn for your own good. Like..." But he didn't dare finish the sentence, even if it was the truth. She knew what he was thinking about. What they were all thinking about. How proud Deco would be of them. Sitting in the audience, arm around Mel's shoulder. Watching two of his best friends on the stage. With a smile on his face. That smile that got him anything he wanted. Anyone.

No. She wouldn't think about that. It hurt too much. Let them all wallow in the self-pity. Yeah, she missed him like crazy, but it was worse when she dwelled on the pain.

Jack threw Alex onto his back with one swoop of his forearm. This was, of course, after five minutes of pleading. The photographer insisted on taking a photo with the whole family. The television camera was embarrassing enough. They had to have photographic evidence as well? Isabel pulled Harry away from chatty officers. "Come on. You're suffering with us." Harry mumbled something under his breath and side stepped next to Jack.

"Forgiven me yet?" Jack asked, only half-serious.

Harry didn't have to answer. Jack knew. Harry chucked heartily. "Know how much of a crock 'a bull shite he would have thought all of this was? Crazy that he's not here to see it, huh? I was up there just now, looked out at the people, and I swear to God I saw him. Just for a second." Jack nodded in response, hooking an arm around him as the flash went off.

--

From a dimly lit room, Howard Payne clapped as best he could with his mangled hand. He was laughing, staring at Jack's face on the small television set. "Way to go Jack, way to go!"

He payed close attention to the others in the group with him. Best friend. Sister. Two children, most likely hers. His eyebrow furrowed when Jack planted a peck on the girl's forehead. The wheels were turning. Something set their relationship apart from the others. She was obviously one of his weaknesses. A weakness he might just use to his advantage.

Traven did, after all, prevent him from getting money that was rightfully his. He would pay.

--


	4. Catching The Bus

--

"NO! WAIT! WAIT!" Isabel raced her bike, backpack literally falling off of her, and chased the school bus that she was late for. Over the hill and gone. Damn! The one night she forgets to set her alarm clock, this happens. The whole Sophomore, art history class was going to a museum downtown. They would be gone for the entire day. No class. And this time she was late?

Life was so unfair. Namely her own. She had been looking forward to the trip for weeks. There was no way she would get away with not going. The school always did a head count before any field trip, and the ones who conveniently weren't there got a courtesy call from the school. Isabel knew this to be completely true. She tried it last year with Kim and got caught. They pretended to miss the bus and stayed at the mall all day. Safe to say that she was grounded for a whole month. Kim was grounded for two. Not fun. She was positive that her Mom would also assume she did this on purpose just to get out of school if she went home now and called her at the office. Also not fun.

No. She was going to make it. Downtown traffic was murder this time of day. They'd never make it in the next hour. She turned her bike around and took off towards the metro.

--

"I don't know, you know how it is with airports, but LAX was just unbelievable. Never seen so many people in my life! Know what I mean?"

Isabel just nodded, still focusing on the back of the driver's head. Same thing she'd been doing for the last twenty minutes. Why she chose bus 2525 and decided to sit next to some insane tourist was beyond her. The guy would not shut up. She wanted to punch him in the face. But then she'd get kicked off the bus, and that wouldn't do anything.

"What am I saying, of course you know. You live here!" Mike exclaimed, flashing his goofy smile at her.

Isabel smirked at him. "Yeah, I do. Born and raised. Like I've told you. Ten times." What did tourists find so fascinating about Los Angeles anyway? You spend an entire day sightseeing, and the thrill is over. It was dirty, overpopulated, and too hot. Period. Nothing to see. But they always found something.

A screeching voice outside caught her attention. Some crazy lady was trying to stop them before they left the bus stop. Then an idea came to her. Isabel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Wow. You won't believe this, but there's something in this seat, and it's sticking right into my leg. I think I'd better move."

Mike leaned down to inspect the seat cover. "Really? Feels fine on my side." But Isabel was already in the seat behind him. Only empty one, unfortunately.

"So much better." Isabel said. The bus stopped and the driver let the crazy lady on. They seemed to know each other. Probably a regular. The lady lowered herself to sit by Mike, and Isabel shook her head, hoping she would get the message. She wouldn't wish that guy on her worst enemy. The lady obliged and sat next to her instead. "Better choice. Believe me." Isabel assured her quietly.

The lady kept looking behind them like she was looking for someone. "Your Mom or Dad back there somewhere?"

Isabel dug through her purse. She could have sworn she left the house with gum and a magazine. Couldn't seem to find either. "Huh?" She questioned, realizing the lady has said something to her.

"No, I just-" Annie started. "You look a little young to be on the metro by yourself. Not exactly a safe place to be, if you know what I mean."

Mike turned around in his seat. "I thought the same thing before." He extended his hand to the lady. "I'm Mike. Nice to meet you."

"Annie. Hi." Annie said, shaking it, though not willingly. He basically grabbed her hand and shook it for her.

Isabel let out an annoyed sigh. These people were already getting on her nerves. "Well, _Annie_, for the record, I don't usually spill my guts or business to total strangers." She finally found the guitar magazine stuck in the bottom of her bag. She glanced up at Mike venomously. "Hope that's okay with you, tourist guy."

Annie cracked up, not able to stop herself. This kid was funny. Reminded her a lot of herself as a teenager. She put both hands up. "Well, I'm so, so sorry. You're right, it's your personal private business. I will not ask you again."

Mike gave her a small wave of recognition. "I'm Mike by the way."

"Still don't care." Isabel retorted, face in the magazine.

After a few minutes of silence, Annie looked down at the girl's outfit. Not for a reason, really. Just because she was bored. She wore a Ramones t-shirt and jeans covered in all kinds of patches. It had been three weeks since she took up the bus as a means of transportation. The day when she had the money to get her car out of the auto body shop couldn't come soon enough. "Why are you looking at my clothes?" The small girl asked. She also had a small voice. In fact, everything about her was small.

Annie shrugged. "I like your patches. Good reading material. I left the house without my book this morning."

Isabel looked from Annie back to the magazine strangely. Really bizarre. But whatever. She wanted the woman off her back. She was way too cheery. "I missed the school bus, okay? I'm going to the planetarium downtown. Okay? Happy now?"

"Very." Annie answered, pleased with herself. Who knew she could actually get a kid to semi-like her. "Been there a couple of times, actually. Pretty cool place." Mike diligently put the planetarium on his places to visit list.

"Well, here's hoping you're right and this little trip is worth it. Anyone finds out I'm here... I'm toast. Literally." Isabel explained, sliding on her purple sunglasses. It was getting awfully sunny out. "Very paranoid parental units. Well, one and half unit. I'm, um, Isabel. Izzy. Iz. Whatever. Hi."

Annie chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you."

--

Within ten minutes, the day had become possibly the worst of her young life thus far. Jack was chasing the bus in a convertible with one door. Knowing her Uncle, all of this could very well be about her missing the bus, but she highly doubted that he would go to these lengths. True, he pulled that crazy stunt last November after she snuck out one night and didn't return until six in the morning, but that was beside the point. And she was only standing in line for concert tickets. Really, what is the big freakin' deal?

It could be a coincidence. But that would mean something was wrong with the bus. Why else would he be chasing it, trying to be let on? A million scenarios were running through her mind. None of them good.

Jack gripped the wheel, trying to drive and talk on the phone. "I'm outside the bus now. Trying to get it to stop. It was him on the phone. Yeah, Harry, I'm sure! Same scumbag."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Shit." Harry said, trying to organize the mess of papers on his cluttered desk. "We'll look into it on this end. Hopefully find something quick. You just get on that bus and keep it above fifty. Oh, and uh, Jack? I know you don't need anything else on your plate right now..."

"I don't think my day could get any worse. What's up?"

Harry hesitated. Really didn't want to tell him. "Mel called half an hour ago. They did a head count at the school, and someone didn't show up for the field trip. Two guesses."

"Goddamn it, Izzie." Jack growled under his breath. That kid would be the death of him. It was always something.

"Well, with all of this happening, I don't want Mel harassing me for the rest of the day, so call her. Would you please?"

"Yeah. I'll call you after I get on this damn bus."

--

Annie glanced outside of the window as Jack talked to Sam through the open door. She just wondered what was so important that whoever this was needed to get on so badly. "I mean, he's out of his mind! It's unbelievable what people in this city will do for a little attention."

"Probably just some nutcase." Isabel shrugged, attempting not to act interested. Suddenly, the bus took a sharp right and Jack jumped on, almost falling. Isabel cringed, face pressed to the glass. She'd never seen him in action before. There was a huge difference between the stories and reality.

"He let him on. Sam! The guy's a nutcase!" Annie protested.

Isabel moved down as much as possible in her seat and let her hair out of the tight ponytail. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. Jack began to move through the aisle, surveying the bus closely when Annie shot up in her seat. "Excuse me, are you out of your mind." Jack didn't respond. Just kept looking under seats and in the overhead compartments. "Hello?!"

"Everybody. I'm Jack Traven. LAPD." Jack announced and held up the badge in his wallet. "We have a slight situation with the bus. Nothing to worry about." He turns to Annie. "Ma'am, if you'll please sit down..."

Isabel slumped down more in the seat, trying to stay undetected. Why did she have to argue with him? Maybe she didn't like her so much after all. It was all she could do not to start laughing. Jack and the "ma'am" thing. So predictable.

"No, I will not! You're scaring the shit out of me and everyone else." Annie shouted at him. But when Jack asked more sternly, she did as she was told. "Thank you. If everyone will just stay in their seats and remain calm, we should be able to diffuse..."

Jack had stopped speaking. Focused on something ahead of him. Isabel looked up after a few moments of silence.

"...the problem."

**Busted**.

--


	5. Bombs and Baby Strollers

--

I want to apologize for not updating this story in forever! I've been so busy with school and my new quarter just started. But I saw a Speed marathon on HBO a few weeks back and got a bunch of new ideas for this story, and even a storyline for Speed 2, so that is definitely happening. I'll try my best to update as much as possible :) Reviews are always encouraged!

--

Isabel squinted, wishing in that moment she could have the option of being invisible, like that chick from X-Men. Then her mother's harsh tone of voice that she got when she was being severely over-protective echoed in her head. Nothing could save her from the shit storm that was about to take place. She heard a low whistle above her and looked up. Jack was standing over her, not happy.

She smiled at him. A lame attempt to downplay the situation. "Hi, Uncle Jack. Very subtle. The whole car chasing bus... thing."

Jack leaned down to her level and checked under the seat. Mike glanced back at them in a state of complete confusion. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be downtown."

"I missed the bus. Don't tell Mom?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Right. That was the last thing any of them needed to worry about. She didn't need to be there, shouldn't be there. But it was what it was. Focus on the mission at hand: Keep the passenger's calm and the bus above fifty.

"What happened to Winston?" Isabel asked. Winston was what she named Jack's jeep, and in actuality, was the name of the man she almost killed while Jack was teaching her to drive last Summer. Let's just say that was her last lesson with him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Parked somewhere on the freeway."

"Bummer."

Jack wiped his forehead, sweat dripping, and noticed that the entire bus was staring at him. Isabel studied his body language. Something was really wrong. She'd never seen him this worked up. And why did he keep looking under the seats? "Okay, you're officially freaking me out. Tell me what's going on."

Jack turned to her, hand on the back of Mike's seat. "It's gonna be fine. I'm..."

Before he could finish his sentence, screams were coming from the front of the bus. Jack whipped around to find a man with a gun pointed right at him. He felt Izzie grab the back of his flannel shirt, and moved a few inches to the right to try and block her from the guy's view. Whoever he was.

"What are you doing?!" Isabel yelled from behind Jack. She peeked out a little. The guy looked completely crazed and ready for anything.

Jack held both hands up in mid-air. "I don't know you, man. I'm not here for you. Let's not do this, okay? Just put it down."

"Get away from me! Stop the bus!"

"Look, whatever you did, I'm sure you're sorry. But I don't care about your crime. This has nothing to do with it. Understand?"

The man looked ready to consider backing down when a huge guy jumped him and pushed him to the floor. The gun went off and Izzie instinctively dropped to the floor, scrambled under the seat, and covered her body with her arms the best she could. She could feel the bus start to swerve and everyone going nuts around her. She caught a glimpse of the driver on the floor. Bleeding. He had been shot.

After Jack and the big guy finally got the gun away, Jack handcuffed the man to a metal railing and Izzie grabbed his hand as he helped her up. She was placed back in her seat in one swift movement. "Okay?"

Izzie nodded in a daze. "Uh huh."

"Sit, stay, keep breathing, and don't make my job harder." Jack ordered in cop mode.

"I should have just skipped." Izzie answered, eyes on the back of Mike's head.

Jack moved to the commotion around the driver, ignoring her for the moment. Izzie wriggled her toes and pinched her elbow to make sure she was still present and accounted for. Gun shots were not something she wanted to get used to. Ever. Yikes. Her eyes moved to Annie, who was now driving the bus. Hopefully they could get off on the next exit. Then Annie started to yell something at Jack. She looked panic.

"You slow down and the bus will explode!" Jack blurted out.

Or maybe they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Izzie gripped the sides of her seat, trying to stay calm. There was a BOMB on the bus. Their lives were in the hands of this crazy, Annie woman. They were all going to die. How was she supposed to?

"There's a bomb on the bus." Jack began explaining. Izzie didn't need to hear anything else. Bomb was it.

Then he was on the phone with Harry and checking for wires underneath Annie. Sam told Jack to check the access panel and he opened a small door leading underneath the bus. Izzie jumped up and headed towards him, reaching her hand out for the phone. She might as well make herself useful. The sooner he diffused the thing, if there even was one under there, the sooner they could get out of this mess.

Jack eyed his niece a moment, but knew by the determined expression on her face he knew too well, that she wasn't going to leave him alone. So he gave in. "Hey Harry. He's going under now." Isabel said into the phone.

"Your Mom won't stop calling to yell at me and it's all your fault." Harry said in an annoyed tone. Then in a more concerned one, "You hanging in?"

"Uh huh. This the same guy from the elevator?"

"At least he's consistent." Harry retorted.

Izzie repeated a few terms from Jack to Harry, only recognizing one. C4. Overheard shop talk from countless Saturday's at her house. "Thing could blow a hole up your mother's dress, through a mule's ass." Declan told Jack once of his days on the bomb squad. They never knew she was listening of course. She and Kim would always hide next to the open window inside the house where they thought they were out of earshot.

Suddenly the bus jerked to the right. Izzie clutched the phone, held it to her chest, and hung on to one of the rails. They hit about nine or ten cars and then Annie demanded to know whether to stay on or get off. Water bins, red lights, a baby stroller full of cans, and more cars are ignored before they're in the clear. Apparently, Mac had an interstate cleared for them. Izzie glanced up at a helicopter circling above them.

Jack grabbed the phone from her. "Yeah, we're in the clear. Do me a favor and call Mel for me? Tell her Iz is okay and that she's _sorry_ for missing the bus." He shot Izzie a look and she rolled her eyes at him. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the front seats. "Oh shit." Jack disconnects from Harry, and leans in next to Annie, looking at the upcoming construction site.

"Hard right ahead."

"What?" Annie said, panicked.

Jack moved to the middle of the aisle in two quick strides and addressed the passengers. "Okay, everybody move to the left side of the bus! We're gonna tip over!"

"What?!" Izzie and Annie said in unison. They exchanged worried looks.

"Has he always been this crazy or is this a new thing?" Annie asked her in a serious tone.

Izzie shook her head. "Not a new thing." She moved over to Jack feeling sick to her stomach. "What do you mean tip over?"

"I mean tip over as in the bus will tip over when we make the hard right ahead." Jack explained, trying to direct her to left with the other scared passengers.

Izzie held onto the her seat on the right side, not budging. "I can't do this. Jack... I... can't we just stop?! You don't even know if this guy's for real or not."

Before she knew what was happening, Jack had pulled her away from the seat in mid-sentence and she was in an empty one on the left, clutching it with both hands. "There. Now just do the same thing."

"I hate you. You're gonna kick this bomber guy's ass, right?"

"Absolutely." He told her, moving over to Annie. "Everybody hold on!"

--


End file.
